The invention relates to a method for detecting objects in a warehouse and/or for spatial orientation in a warehouse, in which image data is acquired and evaluated. For this purpose it is known in the field of warehouse logistics to equip industrial trucks with laser scanners. These, in particular in combination with reflective markers positioned in the warehouse, can deliver information about the position of the industrial truck in the warehouse, and in this manner supplement or completely replace other navigation systems. The use of laser scanners is known also for supporting storage and retrieval procedures.
It is known from the document EP 2 468 678 A2 to arrange a time-of-flight camera system on an industrial truck, and in this manner to acquire a three-dimensional image of the surroundings of the industrial truck. This is used in particular for supporting an operator in that storage and retrieval procedures are automated to some extent.
Based on this background, the object of the invention is to provide a method for detecting objects in the warehouse and/or for spatial orientation in a warehouse, with which the acquisition and evaluation of three-dimensional image data is better adapted to the specific use conditions of an industrial truck so that it can be implemented easily and reliably, and an industrial truck suited for this purpose.